


"The Chosen"

by Violet_libra



Category: Bleach, D -Gray Man, Harry Potter - Fandom, Magi the kingdom of magic, others not mention - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	"The Chosen"

"The Chosen"  
Once, there was a place called Estrellia. This place is known as the place of magical creatures. Those creatures had different kinds of magic. First were magi. They were like sorcerers, witches and wizards.  
They were the head of that community. The second one is exorcist, shinigamis and other kinds.  
They were like soldiers. Aiming to protect or cast out demons and other bad magical entity relate.  
The third were the elves, ware wolves and other kinds alike. They were creatures that too ordinary to that world. One day, a great disaster instantly occurred. This event was made by no other than Voldemort, the underworld king. Ruler of the dead and other bad spirits. Voldemort cast a deadly curse. All of magical beings slowly turn into dust. Others were slowly burns by a magical fire. Unknown to him, a small fairy had been escape and find someone to help. Her name was thinker bell. 

"I need to find someone to help me with these forces of evil."

She thought while flying.  
A few days later she arrived at a strange place. She doesn't know that it was the world of human being also known as mortal world. There she spotted a glass type house and notice a young guy wiping a glass table. The name of this young bachelor was Harry Potter. He was an orphan at the age of three. His parents died in a car accident before his birthday. After that, his god parents legally adapted him but, they turn him into the loyal butler. He was all alone doing house hold chores and other things. His foster parents were mean to him. That day, everything in his life change. As soon as the fairy notice him, she felt a strange connection and immediately use her magic to brought the young bachelor with her.  
The young bachelor was astound to notice that his environment instantly change .He shivered hugging himself trying to calm himself down. Thinker bell fly towards him. Harry's shivering stops upon noticing a small creature flying towards his direction. There they talk about what's happening. The little fairy explain to him why he was there and what should he do to be able to return back to his own world. 

"Are you sure that I could help you?"

The young bachelor asked in doubt. The fairy nods then smiles cheerfully. Harry take off his eye glass and wipe it clean. Then he gazed at the small glowing creature. He shook his head.

"I hadn't had a self confidence for myself alone, how would I be able to defeat someone like Voldemort?"

He uttered.

"Look at this."

The fairy gave the young bachelor a scroll. Harry untied it and gently pull it he froze seeing the sketch on it. 

"IT CAN'T BE! This is a NIGHTMARE!" 

He exclaim. The fairy frowns.

"You are the chosen. You got to help us."

She begs. Harry sighed.

“Alright, alright I’ll help you.” But first, what should I do?”

The bachelor asked. 

The fairy ordered him to follow. When they finally reached the place, Harry saw a glowing wand above the flat rock. He glace at the fairy. The fairy instruct him to take the wand so she could teach him teach him the basics. Meanwhile, Millenium Earl starts to create his base. He instruct his subordinates to secure the perimeter. On the other hand, Voldemort, return to his kingdom and he left his army to that place to handle. He told them that they should report any suspicious creature roaming around. Back to Harry’s place. Harry was doubting to take the wand. The fairy stared at him pleading. Finally, he took the wand.   
Then the fairy instantly flicked her wand and the whole place becomes glows brightly. A few hours later, the Harry and the glowing creature had already in a place where their enemies are. One by one, he defeat them miraculously. He couldn’t image facing them. Until Voldemort return and faced him in person. He used his wand to defeat his enemy. The king was too hard to get killed. So he thought of something. He used his magic to return the ruler of that world which is Dumble Door. Dumble door used his powers to help Harry with his wand. Then together they defeat the underworld king. All of the creatures reincarnate. They feast the victory of gaining their world back. Dumble door Asked Harry what he wants in return for saving their world. Harry lowered his head. He thought for an hour. Two hours later he gazed at Dumble Door and smiled. 

“I want to stay here for good.”

He replied smiling brightly. 

Dumble Door smiled back and nods. 

“Alright, creatures the young man finally decide to stay here with us.” Let’s give him a warm welcome.”

The creatures cheered in delight. 

At last, Harry Potter found a real home where he was kindly accepted.


End file.
